The present invention relates to a fluid temperature monitor, and more particularly, to a monitor for monitoring the overheating condition of the coolant fluid of an internal combustion engine, thereby preventing damage to the engine. This invention is especially designed so that it may be installed with a minimum of effort in existing internal combustion engines.
Devices of this general type have been in existence for some time. Examples are U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,744 Terry, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,108, McBride, et al., which not only monitors the coolant fluid temperature but the oil pressure sensors in the internal combustion engine. U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,151, Wright and U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,744, Terry both provide a delay between the warning signal and the initial cut-off of the engine. Also pertinent are U.S. Pat. No. 2,389,103, Wood, U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,445 Book, et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,466 Osborne, Jr. All of these examples of prior art in this area require special fittings in order to attach the system to the container of the coolant fluid so that its temperature may be monitored. This is expensive and often involves mounting threaded openings and thus there is not a fluid temperature monitor in the prior art which is a universally adaptable unit for mounting in the coolant fluid of an internal combustion engine.